


Home

by secondalto



Series: Parentverse [12]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondalto/pseuds/secondalto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Giles go home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Angel let them stay the night at the hotel. Buffy wanted to return right away, eager to get back to Daniel. Giles assured her that their friends would take care of him, she needed to rest. Wesley called the house and let Buffy talk to Willow. She assured the frantic mom that Daniel was being thoroughly spoiled by his aunts and uncle and let Buffy hear the delighted gurgles of her son.

In the morning she awoke to find Giles next to her, watching her. She smiled, kissed him.

"Let's see what they have in the way of food, and then let's go home."

Wesley has brought several dozen donuts, remembering both Giles and Buffy liked jellies. Everyone was patched up and buzzing about the night before. After eating, Wes offered his magical experience in helping return the two of them to Sunnydale. Together he and Giles speak the ancient words, power building slowly. As the lobby fades, Buffy waved to her friends. Soon they are in their living room and everything seems a little too quiet.

Buffy's home and she's happier than she ever thought possible. She kisses Giles and goes searching for Daniel, nearly giving Willow a hear attack. The gang is quickly assembled and congratulating Giles on Buffy's swift and safe return. They want to know all the details, but Giles promises to let them know soon enough. Questions fly about the explosion and did Giles do that, but he holds them off until Dawn brings Daniel in and hands him off to Buffy. This is what she has been waiting for, the entire reason for wanting to return quickly. She smiles and coos at him, love and relief filling her heart.


End file.
